We All Do!
by wildones11
Summary: The pack was outfighting.. The human members of the pack are back at the hale house waiting for them to return. Will they all return..?


Stiles, Lydia I were left in the old Hale house while Scott, Derek, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were all out fighting some battle that they didn't really tell us about all that much because they wanted to keep us safe the human members of the pack safe. They told that if they weren't back or we hadn't heard something from them in 4 hours to leave the Hale house from the back and take Derek's car and go to my house because he's a hunter and can keep us safe. And if they didn't come back to go out and look for us with my dad in 2 hours, so we had to give them 6 hours to do the fight and 4 would be the safer time.

It had been 2 hours since they left and already we were all pacing back and forth looking out the window and listening for a howl or something to let us know that they were all ok. But nothing not a howl or anything which I guess could be could cause they could have been whimpering which means that they got hurt.

Stiles was having the hardest time with it because Derek was the Alpha so would stand up for the beta's in his pack and the other werewolves would go for him because he was the Alpha and with out an Alpha the other's wouldn't be as strong. Then I heard a howl and it was coming from Derek we all could tell because his was the loudest and the deepest out of the all the wolves and we knew it wasn't coming from the pack because we knew what our packs howls sounded like. It was one of victory but yet it was one of pain.

We all stopped pacing and stood by each other and waited for them to comeback to the house, we were all crying except for Stiles but we were all worried why the howl was pained and if they were all okay. Stiles was trying to be brave for us, just like Derek since he was the Alpha in a way I think that Stiles is also the Alpha because we all take orders from him and he tries to be brave for everyone even when he doesn't have to.

I saw them walking out of the forest and Derek was holding something or someone but I figured someone just got hurt and they didn't want him walking back to the house so Derek just carried them. Then Stiles said "Wait…. Where's Scott…?" As he said this his eyes started to water. "Do you think that that's Scott that Derek is carrying back here?… Do you think that he is okay?" Lydia said as tears started to swell in her eyes. "I'm sure he's fine… He has to be Derek wouldn't let that happen no one in the pack that was there would let anything like that happen to anyone..?" I said as I started to cry a little bit.

They stopped walking but didn't put down whoever they were carrying, we all walked well more like ran back outside to see what was going on and to make sure that EVERYONE was okay after the fight.

We all stopped dead in our tracks when we saw who they were carrying back from the fight… I fell down on my knee's and started to bawl my eyes out. Stiles and Lydia stayed there with me and cried also but they stayed on their feet unlike me. Jackson came and picked up and carried me over to were me Derek was holding Scott.. I just clung to Jackson and cried and then I finally looked at Derek and he was crying also, that was the first time I had ever seen him show any emotion.

Derek knelt down and gently put Scott's lifeless body on the ground and watched me kneel down next to him and he didn't get up either. I leaned down and kissed Scott's still warm lips and laid my head on his chest and I looked around me to see the whole pack sitting on the ground around Scott and me.

It made me cry harder looking at all the faces of the pack. Stiles was next to Derek and crying just as hard as I was and holding on to Derek as hard as he could. They had been like brothers since they were little. Derek had tears falling down his face and he was really pale almost looking like he was going to get sick. Derek had been helping and teaching Scott about how to control and they were like brothers also, they shared that bond of being in a pack that I would never truly understand. Jackson was trying to stay strong for Lydia but he was still crying and was shaking. Lydia was crying and was extremely pale. Isaac was pale and tears were swelling in eyes. Erica was crying and holding Isaac's hand and staring at Scott just shaking her head. Boyd was just looking at Scott with eyes wide looking like he didn't know what to do.

I looked at Derek and the only thing that he said was " I'm sooooo sorry!". Everyone in the pack got up and helped either Stiles or me into the house and Derek picked up Scott's body. Jackson held Stiles and mine hands, Stiles and I both cried into Jackson's shoulder as we walked up. Erica walked up to Boyd and they walked side by side next us. Lydia was holding Isaac's hand and was crying. Derek got up and picked up Scott and stood next to me and we all walked in side by side.

We got inside and Derek took Scott up into the spare bed room in his house. He came back and we were all on one couch and it wasn't all that big but we needed the comfort of one another right now. Derek walked over to me and picked me and sat down and put me on his lap and let me cry into his warm chest. It reminded me a little of Scott it was kind of the same warmth but not exactly.

After I stopped crying because I couldn't cry anymore I asked Derek what happened out there. He looked at with sad eyes and told me " They were trying to kill Jackson and Scott saw them about to rip their claws through his back Scott ran and shoved Jackson and took the claws instead of Jackson, after that happened we all got more ruff and killed them all but it wasn't a total victory because we lost one of our best…" I looked at Jackson and he was now crying harder then before and looked so guilty for what happened. I said to Jackson " It's not your fault you didn't want this to happen and you didn't know that it was going to happen. Don't blame yourself, he wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something that you had no control over please don't it wont make me feel any better either."

"Derek what was the last thing that he said before you know…?" I asked quietly. " He said to tell you that he loves you and to never forget him." Derek said as a tear fell down his left cheek. I looked up and got up and went outside as the pack followed me and I sat down on the ground and said " I love you too Scott! Don't worry I will never forget you…NEVER no one will!…." Just as I got done saying that Jackson stood up and said " We all love you buddy… We're all gonna miss you too not just her!." that made my heart brake and Stiles and I got up and walked over to him and I said " Couldn't have said better myself Jackson, it's not just me that this is going to effect, its going to effect everyone differently and yet the same."

We went back into the house and sat on the floor. Derek got up and got blankets and pillows so that we could all sleep or stay down here. I left to go change and I brought a few of Scott's things down with me so that I would have something of him with me. Derek looked at me and said " good idea lets have some of him with us all right now." I sat down in between Stiles and Lydia with Derek and Jackson behind me.

We just sat there all night and told stories about Scott and things about him that we liked or thought were funny. I had already been told that I was never alone in this by everyone there about ten different times.

I never once was alone with it either there were always people there for me before and after the funereal that we had to lie about what happened to Scott so that they wouldn't find out about werewolves. Which Scott never wanted anyone to so that I'm sure made him happy…


End file.
